Christms
by Neko-ChanYaoi4life
Summary: Hiii, this is just a tiny christmas fanfic! hope you like, and btw, do you think 'are you my ritsu ' is good ? I haven't been getting any feedback on that.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiii, as promised here is my Christmas Fanfic!

Yuuri's P. O. V.

I blinked my eyes open as the blaring sunlight hit my face. Nnn, Is it morning already? And why is it so bright? I padded over to the window and gasped, it was white! It's snowing in Shin Makoku! How…. wait, today's Christmas in the Human world! Yes, it's finally here, I'm so glad I bought everyone presents in advance.

I grinned remembering what I did to the castle. I had decorated it all Christmas like, but I need to be careful. Mistletoe is hanging in all sorts of places, if wolfram and I, worse if someone and I ended up under one…. gulp.

"What is Shinou's name!"

Oops… I forgot about Gwendle….but I'm sure everyone else is ok with it! Alas, before I knew it the castle was in an uproar. I felt myself get angry. This is a time to spend with friends and family, not nearly start an inner war! I tried to calm down, but I had lost my ability to do so. Someone shouted traitor, and I lost it.

"Stop This!"

Everyone froze as I walked into the courtyard, and their eyes widened when they saw my angry aurora. They knew me, always happy and cheery, even in this kind of situation. If they had actually made me angry, something was terribly wrong.

"Yuuri, what on earth-"

"Shut it Gwendle"

He froze, wolfram, conrard, jozak, gunter, sara, and the twelve nobles froze. I'd never used that harsh tone before.

"Throne Room"

They didn't move on my command.

"NOW!"

They immediately ran towards the room. I teleported there and sat on my throne as I waited for them. Five minutes passed when they all entered, out of breath.

"Why is bocchan so angry?"

"I wish I knew"

"Ohh, what troubles that delicate head so!"

"Whats wrong with him"

"Yuuri….."

"I'm not sure; we must be ready for when he enters though"

I gave out a laugh, startling them.

"Wha-"

"I'm already here."

They snapped their bodies toward me, petrified.

"Now then, what is the commotion about?"

"Sire, someone infiltrated the castle!"

"How?"

"Just look at it! Covered in reds, greens, golds; there are trees, decorated; and some plant hanging from the ceiling!"

"Is that what this fuss is about?"

"Sire, you do not seem surprised…."

"Of course not, I did it after all."

"WHAT!"

They gawked at me, bemusement etched onto their faces.

"Remember when you promised I could celebrate holidays here?"

They hesitantly nodded.

"This is all to celebrate a holiday."

"Ehhhhhh!"

They were clearly taken aback at my statement.

"Yuuri, just what do we do on this holiday?"

"Celebrate with those around you, exchange presents, have a party, and relax with your friend and family."

"That sounds like a holiday made just for you your majesty."

"Oh, one more thing, that plant that hangs above you, be wary of it."

?

"If two people are under it at the same time, no matter who they are, they must kiss."

You could've heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

"Yuuri…just what do you mean?"

"Guess I have to show you, wolfram, walk to that window where one is."

He walked toward it from one direction, I from the other, we meet underneath it.

"Now, let's say wolfram and I were just walking and we happened to cross under this, by law of this holiday, we must do this…."

I stepped up and gave him a light kiss on the lips and gently pulled back. His face was flushed and they rest were staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"What?"

"Bocchan, did you just-"

"Yes I did."

"Your higness…"

"The rest of you must do it to."

They gapped at me.

"I told you, whoever meets under this plant, by my command and this holiday's command, must kiss."

I smiled at wolfram, who reached out his hand to punch me, but I snatched his wrist and pulled him against me.

I bent down and whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you doing, my little wolf?"

They witnessed him gasp, and his cheeks turn the color of a bloomed rose. I chuckled.

"Wolf?"

?

"You'd better be serious about this engagement"

"Eh? Yu…"

"Didn't you know, if you kiss under one of these-"

I leaned toward him

"-You and that person will be together for eternity, meaning if you're reborn, you'll fall in love with them again."

The ensemble gasped.

"Now then, I have plans to make, wolf would you mind occupying me?"

I dragged him out before he could say no, and as we entered the hallway he pushed me up against a wall.

"Wolf?"

He growled and I saw raw lust in his eyes as he leaned towards me.

"Don't forget yuuri"

He rocked against me, making my vision go hazy.

"That I'm the top"

And with that he kissed me hard, forcing my mouth open. I groaned as our tongues dueled and he rocked against me, he always did this, every day. So that, when we parted, he knew I was his. I heard footsteps making their way towards us. He stopped and kissed me one last time before darting off with an animalistic grin.

"Yuuri?"

"I'm ok Conrad, come on, there's a lot of planning to do before the party starts, like bringing everyone to town."

"Why?"

"They need to buy gifts right, but I'll be staying to do the party things, and before you say it, I will be fine, Now go"

He bowed and dismissed himself, not ten minutes later everyone was off, going to go buy gifts. They would be back around nightfall, now I know you're supposed to open presents in the morning, but if I was the only one with presents, it would stand out. We'll have Christmas dinner and a party, exchange gifts, and around 11, head off to bed.

Alright, first things first, the Christmas clothing, I had selected everyone new outfits in the holiday's colors, now I needed to get them ready, after that, the food.

Next Chapter almost done!


	2. Chapter 2

There, that should do it. I have officially completed everything, from the decorations, to food, to outfits. The pounding of hoofs greeted my ears and I knew they were just pulling inside the castle. I had little boxes with their outfits inside lined up on the staircase. I heard a few shouts of surprise, and a couple of sighs as they strolled towards their respective rooms.

I sat on my scarlet throne and grinned, this will be an outstanding Christmas, I'm sure of it! As the hall filled with my guest they mingled around the decorations, grinning and showing merry laughter, but it was time for dinner.

"Everyone."

They glanced towards me and I gave a gentle smile.

"Come, it is time for the Christmas dinner."

The maids gasped and bowed, apologizing for not staying to cook.

"Why are you apologizing? The food is already done."

My friends stared at me bewilderment.

"While you were away, I cooked the meal."

My maids dropped their glasses, stunned.

"Please, come this way."

I strode toward the hall, repairing the glasses as I walked by them. They trailed behind me and upon entering the dining room, gasped at the display of 47 different dishes.

"Sit, please."

They all sat in their respective chairs, except this time, wolfram was sitting closest to me. They all filled their plates and thanked me for the food.

"Go ahead, eat."

Surprisingly, they all took a bite of the ham first.

"This is….Superb!"

"Oh my shinou! This is soo good!"

They dug in with gusto, while I slowly ate the little I had gotten, smiling. Ten minutes later everyone had finished and chattered about how good my food was.

"Everyone."

They looked my way in appreciation.

"Will you come this way, I have some traditional holiday treats or us."

"Yay! Greta want's to try more of daddy's food."

I gave wolfram my arm and we all walked nto a reception area. For the next hour everyone danced, drank eggnog and hot cocoa, nibbled on pies, and had a merry time. It was around 10:30 that we were all by the fire smiling.

"Excuse me."

They once again gave me their attention.

"Before we bid each other night, I believe some of you bought the other presents?"

They enthusiastically gave and swapped presents, smiling at what the other gave them. I had given everyone but a select few presents.

"Wolfram, Conrard , Jozak, Gunter, Gwendle, Greta, Sara, and , will you please step forward."

They bowed before me and stood straightly.

"Ms Cecilie"

As she stepped up I gave her a package with a pink ribbon on top. She gently smiled and opened the gift, gasping.

"Mother, what is it?"

She turned and they gasped. It was a pure sapphire stone necklace, with a bracelet.

"Thank you so much!"

"Jozak"

"Why, thank you bocchan."

He had received a special box filled with new disguises.

"Gunter."

"Your Majesty!"

I had given him a new silk cloak and a set of pins for his hair.

"Sara"

"Thank you so much, yuuri."

He received a new pair of spectacles, and some imported silk attire, along with clips.

"Greta."

"Arigoto Daddy!"

She has a butterfly, sunflower, and moon silver hair pins, with a variety of special gems.

"Gwendle"

"Yuuri…"

I had given him enough supplies to make a castle of animals, a book on how to make specific details, and passes to get away from a certain inventor…

"Conrard."

"Yuuri, thank you."

He has 2 new polished blades and holders, along with a sword cleaning kit to enhance his own, which I had repaired.

"Last, my Fiancé."

He stepped up and I had already given him a load of gifts, but I hope this will mean something.

"Yuuri….how."

I had severed Julia's pendent to where the two would fit together.

"I did this to show us wolfram, and how, like this necklace, you complete me."

He teared up and screamed baka,nut put the necklace on. I was about to dismiss the party when wolfram grabbed my hand and got on one knee, he couldn't be….

"Yuuri, I love you."

I gasped. He is….

"You infuriate me sometimes, but I know you don't mean to. You always watch out for me, even if you're in danger. I used to think if you left forever it be fine, but when you left and I truly believed you'd never return, I wasn't the same. You can make me jealous, and worry about you, which no one has ever done before. I truly cannot live without you anymore, no matter how much I've denied I don't need you. pulls out box and opens, revealing a sunstone ringyou are my light yuuri, so please, even though we're promised, answer me here and now, will you marry me?"

The hall gasped at his proposal and most teared up, but all were eagerly awaiting me response. I bowed my head,

"You hot headed baka, do you need to ask?"

They all looked anxious, like I was going to turn him down. I let a light smile reveal itself to them as I lifted my head, tears running down my face.

"Of course I will marry you, Wolfram."

He slipped the ring onto my finger as they cheered.

"Oh, my baby's grown up!"

Wolfram smiled at their delight and suddenly laughed, causing everyone to revert their attention to him.

" Yuuri, look up."

We were directly under mistletoe. I grinned and then he kissed me passionately. This was the best Christmas ever, and I couldn't ask for more!


End file.
